


new year´s eve

by miyarizakisss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ARAN BONITO COMO SIEMPRE, ARANKITA SUPREMACY, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, KITA RE SIMP, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Post-Timeskip, aran y kita se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarizakisss/pseuds/miyarizakisss
Summary: A pesar de la distancia, un jugador profesional de volleyball y un agricultor de arroz festejan el año nuevo pensando en sus deseos para el siguiente año.Y sin saberlo, cada uno estaba pensando en el otro.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	new year´s eve

_"No necesitamos recuerdos"_  
  
  


**NO TOMABA ATAJOS.**

A pesar de la jovialidad decembrina y ansiosa emoción que el fin de un año más traía consigo y que impregnaba cada minúscula y recóndita esquina de cada avenida, cada negocio y cada casa, Kita Shinsuke seguía sin romper su rutina.

Parecía no afectarle el hecho de que ya no tuviera un gimnasio que limpiar después de cada entrenamiento, compañeros a los cuales aconsejar o partidos para los cuales practicar. Ahora, en plena novicia de la adultez y a pesar de haber cambiado los días de escuela y prácticas de volleyball por las arduas labores del campo, el ex-capitán de Inarizaki seguía firme en sus pasos.

Limpiaba y recolectaba en costales lo que pasaría a ser la última cosecha del año, en su holgado overol y con un rústico sombrero siendo su protección del apaciguado sol de invierno. Nada parecía incomodarle a simple vista. Hasta él mismo trataba de comprender por que si todo estaba en orden, sentía algo extraño dentro de sí, algo que ligaba a cierta persona.

Aunque en el fondo, sabía que había estado arrastrando esa sensación desde hace mucho tiempo: el sentimiento de no haber podido completar algo importante para sí mismo. Y es que Shinsuke era un hombre conocido por siempre cumplir sus propósitos de la manera correcta.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que hablaron? Recordó la última reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, donde todos se reunieron en la sede de Onigiri Miya en Tokio para observar el partido olímpico de sus ex-compañeros. Esa misma noche recordó haberlo llamado, recibiendo un resumen ameno del partido desde la cálida voz y perspectiva de Aran Ojiro.

Semanas después el jugador de la liga profesional regresó a Hyogo para tomar un descanso, y por consecuencia, las tardes juntos se hicieron cada vez más constantes. Ya fuera por no querer perder la comunicación o porque el destino así lo quiso, o más bien porque la pasaban realmente bien estando juntos, la gran amistad que compartían comenzó a teñirse de otros sentimientos que tal vez, siempre habían estado allí, pero nunca tuvieron la verdadera oportunidad de descubrirlos.

Sin embargo, así como antes no fueron ellos quienes no quisieron descubrirlos, sino que las circunstancias en las que vivían no los dejaron, ahora fueron otras circunstancias las cuales los alejaron de expresar estos nuevos sentimientos en palabras.

Antes, fueron las exigencias con las que vivían las que no daban lugar a algo como el amor. Ahora, fueron los caminos que escogieron quienes lo impidieron. Aran tuvo que irse para seguir con otra temporada con los Red Falcons. Shinsuke se quedó para seguir con su trabajo.

Ambos sentían lo mismo, ambos lo sabían, al igual que ambos sabían que no se podía dar.

¿Por qué esos recuerdos lo atacaban justamente hoy? La sensación parecía hacerse más fuerte conforme el día se acercaba a su fin. Pensó en que tal vez era la nostalgia de días pasados. Tal vez fue porque en el noticiero de esa mañana, las pequeñas letras en movimiento de la barra inferior mostraron el enunciado de que los Red Falcons habían ganado otro partido que se acumulaba en su racha de victorias. Apareció por apenas unos segundos en pantalla para después desaparecer y dar paso a otra noticia, pero se quedó impregnado en su mente.

Tal vez, era porque fue algo que no se pudo concretar. Pero no tenía porque atormentarse por eso. Era lo mejor para ambos, ¿no?. Se estaban ahorrando el hastío de mantener una relación a distancia con sus ocupadas vidas.

Él dentro de unas horas estaría en la cena de año nuevo con su familia. Terminaría de recolectar la última sección que faltaba, llevaría los costales junto a los otros de días anteriores, alistándolos para que al comenzar el año fuesen empaquetados y llevados a sus destinos. Después probablemente, prepararía el almuerzo y limpiaría un poco más la casa, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar. Su abuela entonces, comenzaría a preparar la cena de esa noche, mientras que él le ayudaría en lo que necesitase. Finalmente llegaría el momento en el que se daría una ducha y escogería un atuendo formal para la ocasión. Se miraría al espejo y tal vez repararía en el hecho de que su piel estaba más bronceada desde el verano, pero lo dejaría como un tema irrelevante y terminaría bajando a la puerta principal para recibir a sus familiares. 

Y al siguiente día, volvería a la rutina de siempre. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía Aran en su mente?.

Al terminar la visualización de lo que su día podría consistir, se enderezó y observó el cielo del mediodía que se alzaba infinito sobre él.

Si había repasado todo lo que tenía que hacer, y su día se desarrollaba tal y como tenía que desarrollarse, ¿por qué no estaba satisfecho con ese futuro que imaginó? ¿por qué esos resultados no eran satisfactorios?

...

La cena pasó entre risas e interesantes historias que ponían a cada integrante de la familia al tanto de la vida de los demás. Algunos mencionaban los propósitos que habían cumplido ese año, otros expresaban sus deseos para el próximo. Este último tema llamó la atención de todos. Sobretodo, la de Shinsuke.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería cumplir?

Oía de fondo como cada uno de sus familiares mencionaba sus propios deseos y metas, pero no les estaba poniendo atención. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, pensando en las opciones.

Realmente, no podía pedir por mucho. Su abuela se encontraba en excelente salud y los cultivos iban tan bien que estaba por conseguir una certificación de calidad de parte del gobierno. Se llevaba bien con sus compradores y no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparse.

" _Shinsuke, ¿cuáles son tus deseos para el próximo año?_ "

Y a pesar de todo, sentía que algo faltaba, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho para descubrir que—o _quien_ — era. Sabía que era _él_ quien faltaba en su vida.

Así se dió cuenta de que lo que más deseaba en ese momento—y desde hace mucho tiempo ya—era poder completar a lo que había tenido que renunciar. Amaba a Aran. Amaba a su mejor amigo y a quien alguna vez fue la estrella del mismo equipo del que fue capitán. Amaba al chico que le enseñó que no todo tenía que ser tan lógico y metódico.

_Amaba al hombre que le enseñó a amar, a sentir y a vivir sin cuestionar._

La decisión final pareció apresurada. Pero en realidad, no tuvo que cuestionar lo que sentía. _No tenía porque aferrarse a recuerdos_.

Lo haría realidad. Porque perseguir lo que quería también era parte de la rutina de Kita Shinsuke.

Se disculpó con los presentes, quienes lo miraban expectantes a su respuesta. Se paró de la mesa y se dirigió con prisa a la entrada, colocándose su abrigo y agarrando las llaves con convicción. Respondió firme a las preguntas que sus confundidos familiares le hacían, lo más amable que pudo. Aunque eso no era algo que ocupara su mente en esos momentos, sino lo que iba a hacer a continuación: saldría por la puerta, iría directo a su auto y conduciría por carreteras, avenidas y lo que hiciera falta hasta llegar al departamento de Aran en Tokio.

Una vez ahí, le diría todo lo que no había podido decirle en todo ese tiempo. Le diría que se cansó de esperar a que la oportunidad cayera del cielo. Que lo harían funcionar, sin importar que. Aunque eso significara tener que hacer sacrificios. Ellos encontrarían la manera, así como siempre lo han hecho. Harían las cosas bien.

Tomó la manija de la puerta y la giró, abriéndola completamente. Lo que no esperó, por supuesto, fue que del otro lado se encontrara al mismísimo Aran con la mano extendida y un ramo de sofisticadas flores en la otra, apenas dispuesto a llamar a la entrada.

Y así como ambos tuvieron la misma idea de reencontrarse, el shock inicial también fue mutuo, aunque en Kita duró por más tiempo. No obstante, fue ver la encantadora sonrisa que tanto añoraba lo que realmente cumplió su deseo de año nuevo. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ésta es la primer historia que termino. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Pueden votar y dejar sus opiniones si gustan, serán bien recibidas.
> 
> Estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir, así que estoy un poco fuera de práctica. Una disculpa si algo quedó raro o si piensan que pudo haber sido mejor. Acepto sus críticas también, me ayudarán mucho.
> 
> Besos❤️


End file.
